meme_sphere_yfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocean bonnies pizza place
summery a alternete timeline if ocean bonnie's restraunt had other bois and was just the normal fnaf game mechanics Ocean bonnie:he can come from anywhere,shine the light at him to make him go away Ennard:he can come from the vents,shine the light at him to make him go away ocean man::he can come from anywhere,shine the light at him to make him go away Wraith-bear:he can come from the vents,shine the light at em to make em go(edited) Spring Void:he comes from the door,wear the mask to make em go away .-.(edited) Spring-Dark: wear the mask or shine the light because e Salvage-Dark: soon Nightmare Void:soon Salvage Brad:soon Proto Wraith-bear:soon ocean bonnie's pizza place help wanted summery/mechanics basically obpp but with vr help wanted stuff- obpp all the mechanics in this are the same as the regular game minus the salvage animatronics cuz their not in this mode- dtpd Spring Dark v1:soon Proto-Wraith-Bear:soon Un-nightmare/Puppeteer Spring-Void:lift up a crucifix and chant ‘begone demon of edge’ and he will run away while on fire Brad:soon p/s ocean bonnie:eyes->arm->guitar Spring Dark:chest->"tomato sauce"->clean endo->clone chest->hit left button->hit right button->clean endo head->hit blue button Wraith bear:soon dark rooms whitetrap/blacktrap plush:whitetrap comes from the left and blacktrap from the right Pumpkin Boi:you must him from him in the pizzaria for 6 hours nightmare nights Nightmare Darktrap:comes from left hall Nightmare Voidtrap:comes from right hall Nightmare Brad:comes from both halls Nightmare wraithbear:comes from the closet endo maddness the crawler:the crawler's minigame takes place in its own map. there are 3 vents,one to your left,right,and behind. the crawler will come form all 3 of em and you gotta shine em to make him shoo the seeker:the seeker is basically just baby from FNAF:VR HW the destroyer:just nightmare fredbear from FNAF:VR HW ocean bonnie's pizza place vr help wanted hard mode summery/mechanics/big diffrences basically OBPP:HW but harder and also is in vr for some reason all of the mechanics are the same- other then colors some characters have some other diffrences Ennard:ennard now looks like molten freddy is he had legs and had ennard's mask Nightmare Darktrap:instead of diffrent colors his whole suit is gone Nightmare Voidtrap:blacktrap/whitetrap's heads are in his arms now P/S Wraithbear:instead of red and yellow for his hard mode version he has the colors of his pre-springlocked self ocean bonnie's pizza place:into the circus after obpp got burned a few years later the guy who burned it created a circus with new and old bois Circus ocean bonnie:unknown Circus ennard:unknown Circus ocean man:unknown Circus Spring-Dark: squeeze lemon juice into his eyes and he’ll go away for the next hour Circus Void Bonnie:if he comes into the office,pay him 5 tokens or death Circus Brad:unknown Circus no u oom:unknown the circus virus:his face will appear in the monitor. When it does,shine your camera light on him. If you dont, he will hack your cameras so you cant use them. The showowner:unknown The suit:unknown ocean bonnie's pizza place:factory summery/mechanics the finale of the obpp series. a game to tie up loose ends. fractured ocean bonnie:unknown plant-trap:unknown marshtrap:unknown fetch/malware:unknown endstrosity:unknown other i guess this section is just for other characters that need to be mentioned i guess- ???:the representation of billeh in this game. it is unknown what he looks like or what even is his name,all we know is that he speaks in deltarune text boxes spring inc/ocean inc:the afton robotics of this universe. owner of spring inc/ocean inc/hand unit:not much to be said other than he transfered his conscious to hand unit benjamin:the one who did all of this. he burned obpp to kill the scraps. he burned his own circus to get rid of the obpp animatronics. he killed a virus just to kill his own animatronics. and now hes going to kill the finale animatronic,ocean bonnie,and a few more he never knew existed dark:a nightguard who got stuffed in the spring dark v1 suit old man wraith:an old boi. wraith is also the brother of dark. he acts as the OMC of this timeline. janitor:unknown what his name is. he had nightmares about the sdpd robots and died- coffee/dark-bon:the first 2 robots made by spring inc extras Forwiki32.png Forwiki33.png Forwiki34.png Forwiki39.png Forwiki35.png Forwiki36.png Forwiki37.png Forwiki38.png Forwiki40.png Category:Timelines